


Leather queen

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 08th May 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leather queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 08th May 2009.

Here I am  
And you're a Rocket Queen  
I might be a little young  
But honey I ain't naive  
Here I am  
And you're a Rocket Queen oh yeah  
I might be too much  
But honey you're a bit obscene  
"Rocket queen" by Guns'n'roses

 

It was on a Saturday afternoon when Roger let them go into town. It was almost time to go back. Matt was standing behind Mello, who had is nose pressed to a shop window, blond hair brushing against the dirty glass.  
\- C'mon Mels, we have to go.  
Matt sighed as Mello mumbled something along the lines of "shutthefuckup". :-)  
On the other side of the glass there were a pair of leather trousers. Mello thought that he would wear only leather from that day on.

 

Mello came back with a paper bag. He threw open the door of Matt's room and stripped down to his boxers. Matt looked at him, open mouthed, while he squeezed his pretty ass into a pair of black leather pants.  
\- So how do I look?  
Matt remained silent, something moaning inside him.

 

Matt was feeling goofy, his hands trying to undo black leather strings. Mello laughed and pulled Matt's hair back till he could see his flushed face. Matt swallowed.  
\- I fucking like you Matt!  
Mello undid the strings and tossed the pants onto the floor.  
Matt blinked, almost dazed by all the white skin now exposed.  
Mello pulled him down. Matt almost choked as he felt Mello's body under him.  
\- I fucking like you too, Mels!

 

Mello looked at the blood stain.  
\- Dammit!  
He exited the bathroom and stormed into their room.  
\- Matt!  
The gamer continued to press the buttons of his console, cigarette dangling from his lips. There was a layer of smoke floating in the room.  
\- How the hell do I take this stuff off?  
Matt paused the game and followed a thin finger pointing an almost invisible stain.  
Matt grinned.  
\- Easy.  
He grabbed the pants and pulled them all the way down.  
Mello had long ago learnt not to wear underwear.

 

The road was a long strip in front of them. It didn't make any turns. Mello had tied his hair up and Matt got lost along the line of his pale neck and then on the point were white skin met black.

When Mello changed channel on the radio, the pony tail swung. Matt licked his lips.

 

It was summer. LA was melting under the sun. The room was full of light. Mello could feel sweat drops running along the line of his spine. There were little pearls of sweat over Matt's mouth, threatening to fall with each breath. Mello smirked and leaned over his friend. He passed his tongue over Matt's lips. Matt mumbled in his sleep. Mello chuckled, climbed over him and began to lick his neck. The skin was salty and tender. Matt moaned quietly and let his arms slide around Mello, pulling him closer.  
\- Seems you have woken up.  
Mello bit hard on Matt's earlobe, letting is body mould against Matt's.  
A sleepy smile appeared on the gamer's lips. He lifted Mello and rolled over him.  
\- It seems so, my leather clad queen.  
Mello frowned. Matt pressed more against him, his tongue playing with Mello's lips. Mello moaned.

LA was melting under the sun as Matt, his heart still beating like a damn drum, looked at Mello's back.  
Mello was standing in front of the door, his little ass again clad in leather.  
\- Gonna buy you some breakfast.  
Mello said, tying up his hair.  
\- Thanks.  
Mello turned, a smile on his lips. Matt felt something stirring inside him.  
\- I fucking like you, Mels!  
Mello turned again, chuckling.  
\- I'll get you some coffee and a box of cigarettes.  
Matt watched him walking towards the door, swinging his hips.


End file.
